Feyre & RhysCassian
by damararose
Summary: A small scene I created with the characters from ACOTAR. Feyre is missing Rhys and Cassian steps in to stop her from spiraling.


Rhysand had been gone for far too long. He had journeyed off to another continent and had been not been very forthcoming about why but had vowed to Feyre that he would be okay and would be back as soon as possible. The warmth from his side of the bed had long been cold and the bond was eerily quiet. She replayed their goodbye again in her head; he had thoroughly worshiped her and it stirred something in her so strong that she forced herself to think of something else.

She strolled through Velaris but everything seemed gray and dull and she was tired of everyone continually checking up on her. She knew they had good intentions but if she was asked one more time if she had heard when Rhysand would be back she might just explode.

"Feyre" she heard but ignored as she made a sharp corner going right behind an art supply store. She leaned against the wall knowing she had seconds before she was found. She took a deep breath and before she could exhale… "There you are Feyre" as she exhaled she turned and looked at Cassian.

Sensing something wrong Cassian grabbed her hand leading her further away from the road toward the back of the shop. Her eyes betraying her with tears. He placed both of his strong hands on her shoulders, "What's wrong? Did you.."

She cut him off before he could finish, "no" she whispered.

Gods what could he do to help her she was falling into a dark dark place and he wished so badly he could force Rhysand to come back. She was slipping away each day her eyes were growing more and more vacant.

"Talk to me," he said more violently then he meant. She fell apart before him and he scooped her up and winnowed back to the House of Wind. Thankfully it was empty.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into his neck. "Just talk" Cassian pleaded.

"I just I don't know, I can't stand being here without him Cassian. I don't think I can handle one more dinner without him, one more question about him." Cassian paced around after setting Feyre on the bed. He had an idea. "Gather some things Feyre I have an idea." He wrote a note and grabbed a bottle of hard liquor from Rhysand infamous collection.

Cassian couldn't help but laugh when he saw Feyre laying face down on the bed with a small satchel of what looked like nothing in it. He scooped her up and off they flew.

Feyre peacefully sleeps the whole way and he had left her on the bed to go get himself a drink.

 _Rhysand you really need to get back here. Feyre is slipping._ Cassian said loudly into his own mind hoping Rhysand was listening. _You don't think I know that._ Cassian shot down the drink _. Then why aren't you here_ Cassian snarle _d. Complications_ are all flickered back.

Feyre was dreaming of Rhysand and the last time they had been to this cabin. She moaned just thinking about it.

Cassian heard Feyre, _you better think of something just tell me how to help her._

Feyre stirred and then jolted up. She lazily climbed out of bed and into the bathroom was a hot bath was waiting for her _. Feyre_ She heard as she lay soaking in the hot water letting it completely relax her. Yes, she moaned back. Rhysand looked through her mind and couldn't handle how gray the memories were. _I have a gift for you Feyre just keep an open mind.._

Feyre was sitting on the bed dressed in nothing but a silk robe when Cassian walked in. "Hello Feyre darling," said Cassian in Rhys voice. All she could do was stare and wonder, had she gone mad?

"Look I have very little magic and I don't know when I will be back yet so just let me do this for you" Rhys/Cassian said stepping toward her. She reflexively scooted away from him using her legs to push herself further and her robe had fallen revealing herself to him. _Oh, Feyre you look absolutely delicious_ Rhys said through the bond. "But…but what about Cassian, I don't want this to change anything" Feyre rattled. "He willingly agreed and I ordered him ..away…for an hour." Rhys/Cassian stalked toward her like she was desert. He slowly, painfully slow, climb over her and kissed her slowly keeping completely aware of her to be sure she was okay with this. "Yes or no Feyre," he asked her. "yes" she replied into his mouth. He kissed her again this time hard and this time she dropped her hesitation and began to unbuckle his pants. What came out was definitely not Rhysand but it will due she laughed at thought turning red. _Not everyone can be as well endowed as I am Feyre_ he purred into her mind.

Cassian sat in the dark in his mind not knowing what was happening or if Feyre agreed or not. He knew he'd never last an hour here. He started it count..one Illyrian, two Illyrians, three Illyrians.

Feyre closed her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him. "Ready Feyre" rhys purred into her ear. "Ye.." and he thrust into her and she moaned. Rhysand knew they had limited time and wanted to be done before Cassian reemerged. He kissed her hard and thrust into her again and again and again. Feyre moaning louder and louder opened her eyes and startled when she remembered it was actually Cassian then quickly told her self it wasn't. She swore she saw his eyes flicker as she pushed her hips against him..she was so close. She wanted more. "Hold on Feyre," he said. She laughed imagining he was arguing with Cassian. _I love you enjoy.._ he said through the bond and then bite her neck. She arched her back in response and every nerve in her body screamed for more. He was more hesitant than before but he thrust into her again. There was a wicked smile on his face and she climaxed and shattered with him inside her. He kissed her softly enjoying those supple lips and she kissed back flicking her tongue against his and he moaned and slipped off the edge into his own climax. She looked into his face curiously. He was now mostly definitely Cassian and she didn't know how long he had been as he pulled out of her and walked out of the room.

She was half appalled half..hungry again. As she thought it all through again she laughed and the laugh slowly became maniacal and unstoppable. She laughed so hard it hurt and laughed until she heard thuds from Cassian walking back into her room. He peaked in and that sent her over the edge again in laughter. "If it had been just me you'd be too tired to even laugh" is all Cassian said before he walked out again. Feyre rolled her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
